Regular Show: Kablamoriffic
by FromtheWordsofBR
Summary: Benson excite the bored duo with a garage sale. When they get there, they find a very ancient Cartoon Leaper 3000, and use it to jump out of Regular Show. But their great plan becomes awry when they find themselves in the set of KaBlam!
1. Chapter 1

"All right, you two! Time for a garage sale!"

Suddenly awaken from their slumber, a bluejay and a raccoon going by the names Mordecai and Rigby are told by their gumball machine boss Benson that they are going to have a garage sale...and I'm becoming Captain Obvious, am I? "Oh, yeah! Garage sale!", yelled out Rigby. "Yeah, dude.", replied Mordecai. They both did their trademark yell, "OHHHHHHHH!" and ran out of bed to the garage and opened the door...but they were disappointed with what they saw. "Aw, what? Benson, this sucks! How come we have to sell BORING things like this plate?", said a disappointed Rigby. Benson, who often yelled at them, just walked up the door.


	2. Chapter 2

"Aw, dude! Why does this have to stink so badly?", yelled Mordecai. "No idea.", replied his best friend. They walked through the garage and had their first customer, who wanted to buy the plate. "That'll be $4.", said Rigby. The customer, who was a lady, was just a shadow until the blackness disappeared and revealed it was Margaret. "M-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-Margaret!", stuttered Mordecai. "Oh, hey Mordecai.", Margaret replied. "So, do you wanna buy this $4 plate?" "Holy cow, that's a bargain!" She slammed her $4 on the table, kissed Mordecai and left. Mordecai, who loves her, but one time mistook her for getting engaged and got a new girlfriend and they both were mad at her, melted into a pile of goo. "She's...so...beautiful!", said a now-liquid Mordecai. Rigby gathered Mordecai into a Maxwell House coffee container, as he popped into his regular form, when something caught his eye. "Look." Rigby, didn't know what to look at and knew Mordecai was acting like Tobias in the first _Animorphs_ book.


	3. Chapter 3

They found something wrapped up in a blanket. They took it off to reveal an oblong-shaped portal with buttons that said "CARTOON LEAPER 3000" on it in large letters. They both read what it said on it. "Hey, this show's getting boring anyway!", said Mordecai. They pushed the power button on it, when suddenly a voice that sounded like the voice Susan from the TomTom car GPS said "Welcome to the Cartoon Leaper 3000. Please type your choice." They typed "Ka" until Rigby pushed enter. "You have chosen KaBlam!", said the computer. "What's that?", said Rigby. "Dunno, but I bet it won't be good.", replied Mordecai. They suddenly heard a whirring sound. Then, with a ZAP, they vanished.

"Wake up the masses!"

"Assume the crash position. Hold on tight and take a deep breath for a new kind of cartoon show."

[insert lots of surreal things here and end with comic book stand]

"ITTTTTT'S _KABLAM!_ Where cartoons and comics collide. Now to take you inside and to turn the pages, here's your hosts, Henry and June!"

[Henry and June dance and jump up]

"Hi, I'm Henry", said Henry. "I'm June," welcomed June, "and welcome to another wacky episode of _KaBlam!_ To start off..." Suddenly, they heard screaming from the sky. "Do you hear something, Henry?" They _are_ hearing something, because those screams belong to Mordecai and Rigby! They fell down and crashed onto Henry and June with a splat sound. "Dude, look at your hands." He did, and saw them as crudely drawn ones! "Dude, what the H happened to me?" "Whoa, take it easy with your mouth there, dude!", said Henry. "This show is rated TV-Y7." "So this means we can't say "suck", "crap" or any of those words?", asked Rigby. Henry shook his head. All Mordecai and Rigby could do know what press their hands on their cheeks like Macaulay Culkin and scream at the top of their lungs.


	4. Chapter 4

Back at the Park...

"Benson, have you seen Mordecai and Rigby anywhere?", asked a lollipop-shaped man named Pops. "They're doing a garage sale.", replied Benson. "GOOD SHOW! JOLLY GOOD SHOW!", yelled Pops. Benson held up a breathmint, motioning it as if he were to say, "You need a mint". A yeti named Skips skipped down the stairs that were placed into Pops' house yesterday. "Where's Mordecai and Rigby? I heard a loud zap a while ago.", he asked. "I told you, they're doing a garage sale, for Pete's sakes!", yelled Benson, who turned red. "It's quiet, and it seems like they aren't here.", said Skips. Benson bolted out the door and the others came with him. "Look, here's proof they're here. See?" "I see nothing.", said Skips. Benson looked and found a tumbleweed going through the garage and an oblong. "What? Where are they? Get out of here, you stupid oblong!" "Welcome to the Cartoon Jumper 3000." Skips noticed that. "Mordecai and Rigby teleported themselves to a different cartoon!" "Bad show.", said Pops. "I think they're in KaBlam!." So Skips typed KA, pressed enter, and he, along with Pops and Benson, disappeared as a loud ZAP! occured.


	5. Chapter 5

Pops, Benson and Skips landed onto Henry and June. "MORDECAI AND RIGBY! YOU'RE HERE!", yelled Pops. "How in the heck are we gonna get outta here?", asked Rigby. "You two have to stay here until Prometheus and Bob get on.", said Skips. "WHAT? This is proposterous! We have to stay here?", yelled Mordecai. "Afraid so.", said Benson. "Well, this is getting weird, so let's get on with our first cartoon.", said June. "NO! STOP! WAIT!" Too late. She turned the page, so they were stuck in the studio as crudely drawn characters, until Action League Now!, Life with Loopy and Jetcat ended all together.


End file.
